Alas de la Libertad
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: El tronar de las campanas solo significa una cosa: la Legión de Reconocimiento ha regresado. Esperanza temor y expectación unidos embargan los corazones de los ciudadanos. El ánimo decae, la tropa baja la cabeza. Los sentimientos experimentados son incomprendidos. Ser un soldado no es fácil, Eren ya lo sabe. Pero aun hay esperanza en los corazones que aun ponen su fe en las Alas...


Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Lo único que me pertenece, es la creación de este oneshot.

La imagen de portada proviene del mismo anime.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Tañen las campanas, en un tintineo ensordecedor que pone en alerta a los pobladores.

Las aves vuelan lejos, espantadas por el poderoso sonido.

La enorme puerta es levantada, el sonido de pesados troncos siendo elevados y los bordes de la roca crujiendo contra los bordes de la muralla, amortiguados por las campanas que aun no dejan de agitarse.

Todos dejan lo que han estado haciendo, y comienzan a congregarse en las calles por donde saben, pasarán ellos. Incluso los que están en casa, se alertan unos a otros, y salen también a las calles.

Los estómagos se oprimen en nudos apretados, y los corazones comienzan a dar un vuelco en los pechos de los que esperan.

Todos esperan a alguien, o al menos en su mayoría.

Expectación, duda, esperanza, temor.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", es la pregunta que muchos se hacen.

Finalmente, la puerta se ha elevado por completo. Su ruido al ascender cesa para dar paso a la cacofonía conformada por los cascos de los caballos que entran con gran prisa, las ruedas de las carretas, los murmullos de la gente, y las palabras gritadas que empiezan a ser articuladas.

Las quejas comienzan a desaparecer del pensamiento, dejándose oír en gritos, unos desesperados, otros molestos, otros burlones.

La razón de aquellas reacciones, motivadas porque el número de soldados que regresó es bastante bajo comparado con el que había salido.

Los titanes, nuevamente, habían apuntando una victoria más en el marcador.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las personas congregadas en los alrededores parecía comprenderlo, o al menos hacer el intento. En su gran mayoría solo les preocupaba los gastos invertidos en aquella misión, y por ende perdidos. Y así lo demostraron.

Múltiples exclamaciones haciendo burla de ello, exigiendo saber que pasó, se oían por toda la muchedumbre. La gente exigía saber en qué se estaban invirtiendo no solo dinero, sino también las vidas. Aparentemente en nada. Aparentemente en vano.

Padres, madres, esposas e hijos, con una mezcla de temor y esperanza, recorren con expectativa a la pequeña multitud de capas verdes a caballo que entran en la ciudad, buscando a sus seres queridos. Buscando a hijos, esposos y padres que ya no están entre los vivos. Buscando una hija que ha enviado una carta pero jamás regresará para hablar sobre ella.

El tiempo parece detenerse cuando la fila de soldados se termina, dejando solo el polvo tras sus pasos.

Entonces, en el silencio recibido por los sobrevivientes, se dan cuenta con horror, que a los que aman no volverán a verlos más.

Sentimientos encontrados los recorren. Dolor, desesperación, impotencia, ira. Cada sentimiento nuevo dirigiéndose hacia la culpa por no detenerlos a ellos a tiempo, por haberles permitido unirse a un grupo suicida.

Otros tienen más fe, y continúan su búsqueda.

Y mientras tanto, la Legión de Reconocimiento se enfrenta a la pérdida, a la vergüenza y la humillación.

Tan solo esa mañana sus miembros habían dejado la seguridad relativa de las murallas, para salir al exterior en una misión que terminó fracasando.

La tropa, con las alas de la libertad en sus espaldas, no responde a ninguna de aquellas palabras. Se mantienen caminando, con pasos lentos y desconsolados. Pero eso no significaba que aquello no los afecte. Aquellas palabras recibidas a modo de bizarra bienvenida solo hacen que el hoyo de la desesperanza y el dolor se haga mayor en sus corazones.

Ellos también tienen sentimientos, aunque muchos de ellos no lo demuestren.

¿A cuantos de sus camaradas han visto morir esta mañana?

¿A cuantos, inevitablemente, tuvieron que dejar atrás?

¿Cuántos tuvieron que sacrificarse, para lograr intentar sacar adelante aquella misión fallida?

Pensar en los números solo hacía que se sintieran enfermos, y desear tomar las cuchillas y arremeter contra sí mismos. Pero eso solo sería una estupidez. Sería tirar por la borda todo por lo que habían luchado, todos los sacrificios hechos hasta ahora. Sería pisotear la memoria de los caídos.

Aun sin palabras, el horror vivido, el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor pueden verse reflejados en sus rostros alicaídos. Las cabezas gachas, las miradas que buscan casi con desesperación el suelo, los pasos lentos; todo es resultado de lo vivido aquella mañana. El fracaso.

Las lágrimas retenidas comienzan a fluir en silencio. La culpa empieza a carcomer los corazones de ellos, cuando los familiares de sus compañeros caídos comienzan a congregarse entre la multitud, esperando a los suyos.

Los recuerdos les invaden, los puños se aprietan. "Lo siento tanto", murmuran para sí mismos, aun siendo incapaces de perdonarse a sí mismos…

Hay muchos heridos también. Múltiples tipos de vendajes adornan como macabro recordatorio a casi todos los miembros de la tropa más valiente que haya existido jamás. Algunos en sus cabezas, otros en sus brazos… otros deteniendo hemorragias que fluyen de los órganos perdidos. Pero ni eso inspira la misericordia de quienes, con desprecio, les ven avanzar por las calles polvorosas.

Muchos pobladores se preguntan que estuvieron haciendo entonces. ¡Solo salieron horas atrás! ¿¡A donde se fue el entusiasmo de aquella mañana, aquella esperanza y fiereza que adornaba sus rostros con determinación cuando salieron montando a caballo!? ¿¡A donde se fue el orgullo de pertenecer a la tropa más admiraba y despreciada por igual!? ¿¡A donde se fue la valentía de esa mañana al salir de las murallas!?

¿A dónde….?

¿Dónde quedaron los sueños de avanzar un paso más hacia la victoria de la humanidad…?

¿Dónde quedó la esperanza de vencer al enemigo, de ser libres y poder abandonar aquella jaula de piedra y conocer el mundo…?

Las personas son injustas con la tropa de las alas en la espalda.

Eso solo les hunde más en tristeza que los embarga.

Y Eren Jaeger, desde su posición, acostado en una carreta por el enorme esfuerzo físico al que se auto-sometió, no deja de notarlo.

Los papeles se invierten ahora.

¿Cuántas veces no estuvo él del otro lado?

Podía recordar con claridad que la última vez fue el mismo día que marcó la fatalidad en su vida. El mismo día que la humanidad recibió un sombrío recordatorio. El mismo día en que perdió a su madre, a mano de una de esas bestias con apariencia humanoide contra las que ahora luchaba.

Podía recordar como, corriendo llevando a Mikasa tras sí, había llegado lo más cerca que la multitud le permitía, para ver a con la alegría bailando en su ojos, a los héroes que tanto admiraba.

Recordaba como, se había puesto de puntillas para poder asomarse, y con alegría, asombro y admiración en igual medida, ver ondeando como bandera las capas bordadas con las preciosas Alas de la Libertad en la espalda de la tropa a la que tanto deseaba unirse.

Recordaba sus expresiones derrotadas y enloquecidas por los horrores experimentados, el dolor presente por las heridas recibidas, y la vergüenza de dar a conocer las muertes de tantos compañeros.

Pero aun así, el quería ser como ellos.

Pero aun así, el quería unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Pero aun así, él los admiraba.

Admiraba su valentía, su bravura. Su fuerza y destreza para manejar semejante equipo como el DMT; la habilidad que solo un ambidiestro puede tener para manejar ambos sables; la determinación por salir de la protección de la jaula de piedra y arriesgar sus propias vidas en beneficio de la humanidad; la libertad de la que disfrutaban al poder estar en el mundo exterior que siempre había sido un hermoso misterio el cual quería descubrir.

Ni las heridas, la vergüenza y el dolor de la muerte, la actitud despectiva de la gente hacia ellos, ni las reprensiones de su madre por sus deseos, lograron borrar una enorme sonrisa de admiración en su rostro al verles llegar.

En verdad les admiraba. Tanto que incluso se arriesgó a ser golpeado por un adulto, cuando airado, le golpeó con una rama por hablar mal de sus héroes; el hombre ignorando la desgracia y el terror por el que los héroes había pasado, solo importándole algo tan estúpido como simples impuestos.

Ahora estaba del otro lado. Ahora era él un espectador que observaba todo desde una perspectiva diferente. Ahora él no era un narrador en tercera persona, sino en primera, que era quien había vivido todo y quien ahora observaba la muchedumbre.

Y era doloroso.

Ahora sabía que sentían los héroes que tanto admiraba al regresar a la ciudad. Ahora él era uno de ellos, y vivía en carne propia las exigencias y vicisitudes que vive un soldado dedicado por entero a la causa de la humanidad.

Ahora sabía que era regresar con las malas noticias y la carga de las muertes de los compañeros.

Ahora sabía, que era ser observado con desprecio, desdén, odio.

E igualmente, también era diferente.

No había nadie que le esperara a él.

No había nadie que con ansias se acercara al capitán Irwin Smith, o al cabo Rivaille, preguntando por él.

No habría nadie allí que lamentara su muerte en caso de que no hubiera regresado.

Eren supo todo esto en el mismo momento que su recuerdo en forma de sueño le despertó.

Vio a la gente mirarlo a él y a sus compañeros con desprecio. Vio como la expresión de esperanza abandonaba los rostros de los familiares de sus compañeros caídos al ver que no estaban en la procesión.

Vio el inmutable rostro de Mikasa, escondiendo el sentimiento de pérdida, mientras ella le decía que resistiera.

Eren recordó como había estado del otro lado años atrás, y estaba por apartar la mirada para no seguir observando la conmovedora escena a su alrededor, cuando pasó algo diferente:

En medio de la ira, la desesperación y el dolor, había esperanza.

"¡Es genial, la tropa de exploración es increíble!", le dijo un niño a su hermanita con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Eren se incorporó para verlo mejor.

"¡Ellos continúan luchando aun después de herirse tanto!", continuaba el infante, con la misma emoción, admiración y alegría de Eren años atrás en una escena similar. Era como el reflejo de un espejo en retrospectiva….

"_¡Las alas en la espalda representan las alas de la libertad!"_

Eren supo entonces que su lucha no había sido malgastada.

La muerte de tantos compañeros, los sacrificios que muchos habían hecho a propósito para que la misión prosperara, no había sido en vano.

Aun había esperanza, reflejada en las alas que se ondeaban en sus espaldas como águilas que vuelan libres, mirando siempre hacia adelante, sin importar que tan cegadora pueda ser la luz del sol.

Aun había esperanza, en el corazón humilde de un niño. Esperanza de la que se contagia, esperanza que arropa y da ánimos de seguir adelante.

Algún día, la humanidad vencerá a los titanes.

Algún día, los sacrificios hechos se recordarán con nostalgia y gratitud infinita.

Y desde el firmamento, sus almas sonreirán y dirán "bien hecho".

Pero por ahora, como un dulce viento que con suavidad en silencio azota el rostro de los que aun siguen en pie, susurran animándoles a mantener esa fe, esa esperanza.

Esperanza reflejada en las Alas de la Libertad.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Hola, y gracias por leer!**_

_**Me presento con mi primer trabajo para SNK, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Esta semana terminé de ver SNK, aunque hace semanas que el anime se terminó. También me puse al día con el manga, e inevitablemente lo leí desde el principio… Debo confesar que algunas escenas simplemente me hicieron tener que sacar un pañuelo.**_

_**Fue muy emotivo la creación de este drabble, para el cual me inspiré en las escenas del capítulo 22 del anime. El OST "Vogel im Käfig" también fue muy inspirador (y emotivo… no sé ustedes, pero cada vez que lo oigo me entran ganas de llorar T_T). Me puse a pensar un poco en el otro lado de la moneda, en los soldados de la tropa y sus sentimientos al regresar a la muralla… y por supuesto en Eren y en sus sentimientos y pensamientos, al verse en la misma situación que antes había observado.**_

…

_**Estoy trabajando en otro drabble/oneshot… en realidad no sé como llamarlo, ya que al igual que éste, no narra una historia o una anécdota en sí. Está basado en Petra, sin duda el personaje que más me hizo llorar de todo SNK. Permítanme enviarles un mensaje para avisarles cuando lo suba, así no tienen que estar revisando en la lista de SNK.**_

_**Supongo que esto es todo por ahora… de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer, y de antemano, gracias por dejar sus comentarios, favoritear, etc. Su apoyo es de gran importancia, para nosotros los autores; saber sus opiniones, o si tienen alguna sugerencia… todo es bienvenido.**_

_**Hasta la próxima entonces, ¡gracias por pasar por aquí!**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_I am one hell of a writer._

—Fanfiction, 14 de Noviembre del 2013.


End file.
